This disclosure relates to toys with video screens and more specifically relates to toys that may have transparent video screens displaying virtual characters that respond to player inputs and are presented in association with diorama backgrounds.
Examples of video screen toys are found in the following patents and published patent applications: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,398,723, 4,421,317, 5,966,526, 6,056,618, 6,165,068, 6,213,871, 6,227,966, 6,273,815, 6,449,518, 6,461,238, 6,500,070, 6,537,149, 6,609,968, 6,652,383, 6,722,973, 6,832,955, US2003/0216160, US2004/0133354, US2004/0259635, US2002/0115482, US2005/0119037, US2005/024313, US2005/0245302, and RE35,819. The disclosures of all the patent applications, patent publications, patents and other publications recited in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes.